About the SandWings Sisters - by NikkiMcCloud
Who do you think the SandWing queen will be? One of the sisters? Or, if they're too crazy for you, someone else? Like... Sunny? Well, if you were forced to pick one of the sisters, here's some information about them, explaining why they'd be a good queen. Or a bad one. 'Burn' Let's start with the oldest, and probably the least favored. 'Why Burn would be a terrible queen:' Okay, let's see... from what I've read, Burn seems like a sociopath. Her claws and teeth are stained red from blood and killing dragons! That has to be a red flag! And like the dragonets said, if Burn wins the throne, she'll probably keep the war going on just for fun. She's (probably) allied with the SkyWings because she shares one thing in common with their queen: a murderous, brutal personality. Burn will kill anyone who gets in her way, and is unlikely to show her subjects any mercy. She's allied with the MudWings because she threatened to hurt them if they didn't. Queen Moorhen was only trying to protect her tribe! If Burn does become queen, she might try to take over the other tribes. You'd see her coming, though. 'Why Burn would be an amazing queen:' Well, Burn is murderous and brutal. That's the key. Her tribe will fear her. That will keep them under control and will allow Burn to run her kingdom smoothly. Isn't that important? We know that Queen Oasis ruled that way. But, would Burn make good decisions? Queen Oasis and Burn got along. And Oasis was a great queen, so if Burn rules the same way her mother did, wouldn't that make Burn a good queen? Burn might actually run her kingdom well. She's the oldest, so she probably has the most experience. Blister is smarter than her, but Burn is fairly intelligent. Also, Burn is VERY likely to keep her throne for a LONG time. Well, unless Blister 2.0 finds a clever and sinister way to get out of a challenge, that is. 'Blister' Next on the list is the middle child and the smartest, Blister. 'Why Blister would be a terrible queen:' Blister is smart, clever, and scheming. The dragonets believe that she's secretly planning to take over the world. Heh. Probably true. Blister is also as cruel as Burn; she's just keeps the dirty work a secret. She manipulated the SeaWings into fighting for her, and really, really, wants that throne. I mean, you can't blame her. But, how well will she rule her tribe? She may be so stuck up in her plans that she may neglect her tribe. I doubt she cares about the SandWings at all. But hey, that's just me. 'Why Blister would be an amazing queen:' We all know that Blister's smart. Isn't that what you want? A smart queen? If she actually leads and rules her tribe, and SandWings may become the greatest dragon tribe. She could keep her tribe in her talons, for the most part. She may not have them in total fear, but she'll be the boss. And because of her cleverness, she could keep her throne for a long time. 'Blaze' Last on the list is Blaze. She's the youngest, the nicest, and prettiest. But... she has flaws as well. 'Why Blaze would be a terrible queen:' The IceWings are only allied to Blaze because of all the land that Blaze has offered them. It's not much, but maybe the IceWings know more than the rest of the world. Blaze is freely giving away territory. She offered the dragonets their own palaces if they chose her. Not very smart. Speaking of, Blaze isn't smart at all. She'll run the tribe poorly, and will be too obsessed with herself to bother with the rest of her tribe. Not good. Also, she's weak and not a fighter. If her sisters survive, they can easily challenge her and take the throne. If they don't do it, someone will. Also, Blaze has no idea how to rule her soldiers, definitely not a whole tribe. 'Why Blaze would be an amazing queen:' Blaze is nice and merciful. She doesn't like killing, so the tribe will be a lot happier. However, she's only alive because Queen Glacier keeps an eye on her. And, as Electrical-Onyx pointed out: If Burn and Blister die and Blaze becomes queen, no one will be able to challenge her except for any dragonets she has. Once they're full grown, they could beat her no sweat. Then, they could rule the tribe. The only problem with this is, the dragonet has to be a good queen. If not, the SandWings will be ruled by Blaze 2.0. Also, the tribe has to last however long it takes the dragonet to claim the throne. Interesting concept, though. Category:SandWings Category:SandWings Rights Activists Category:Defenses Category:Prosecutions